Neon Xen
Neon Xen is a major character in the storyline. He is the younger twin brother of Aeon Xen, the youngest son of Lucian and Esther Xen, the husband of Armony Xen, and the father of Dominic and Dominique Xen. He is also the apprentice of Viloura Xargus, known as "The Flash", the title that she passed on to him. Appearance Neon has icy blue eyes that he got from his mother. Has white silver fur. Has long, straight flowing hair with several long strands. Usually has black tattoo lines under his eyes that extend to the bottom of his face. And constantly wears an attire of blue and white, but sometimes wears blue with black. In his human form, he still has his hair and eye color. Has light skin. And mostly never wears eye-line tattoos in this form. Personality Neon is kind, gentle, compassionate, intelligent, selfless, peace-loving, conflict-hating, and wishes to bring peace to all sides of existance. Neon wishes that everyone could stop the senseless violence that spreads all over the infinite universe. He has a sense of being worried for his friends and family, as he tends to help them through troubled times. He would even try to save lives that are in danger, despite being told by others, like the Jedi Order, because he's always want to be like Aeon, a hero that will stand at nothing to protect the innocent. Neon even has a bit of a tendency of always practicing with his brother in a dual, so that he can be as strong as him, and much more. Neon even has a dislike of those that hate people for being different, as shown with Gorton Colu, and the Jedi Order for being hybrids. However, Neon doesn't hold any hate or anything bad towards them, and tends to leave it at that, but sulks from it in private. Only by Aeon or his parents kind words and compassion can he recollect his courage and determination for living a safe and happy life. His favorite food is salads. And his favorite desserts are chocolate ice creams. His favorite hobby is dualing with his brother, Aeon. History Neon was born the second son of Lucian and Esther Xen, and is the younger twin brother of Aeon Xen. Legion of Kraynos Chronicles Arc Family Time Right at the start of the story, Neon was playing tag with Aeon, while their mother was watching them from afar, and their father was helping around the household. Neon asks Aeon if they can have a little sparring match to see who's stronger. However, Aeon tells him that he's too busy with other stuff, but Neon knows he's lying. Aeon then waves his hand for Neon to try to fight him, and Neon dashes right at him. But is stopped by Aeon's fingers that poke on his forehead, and Aeon says sorry, and for this to happen for another time. Neon is irratated by his brother's habit of poking him on the forehead, and persists to fight him in a dual. However, as he draws out his two blue lightsabers that his mom gave him, he accidentally cuts his left arm in the process from showing off. His mother quickly heals his arm, and she tells him to be more careful next time. Neon and the family then have dinner at night, and Neon then eats his chocolate bar in peace. When there was an emergency alert at Taris city, Neon and Aeon then wonder if something bad just happened. Aeon then went to see what was happening, and Neon followed his brother, while their parents stay at home and wish them luck. Xen Brothers to the Rescue When Neon and Aeon got to the city, they witness a massive building that was set on fire not too long ago. Neon tries to go save the innocent civilians within the building, but Aeon stops him from doing so, because they don't want to attract unwanted attention because of their wolfian appearance. Neon agrees, and they shift back to their normal selves. After saving several people in the burning building, the Xen Brothers then head home, but not before being given a token of gratitude from the people they saved. But unknown to them, Gorton Colu is seen behind the scenes and disappears, and Neon and Aeon thought that there was someone watching them. When they finally went back to their home, both Esther and Lucian were glad to see them back and safe. They even congratulate their sons for saving the civilians in the burning building, and while not in their half-wolfian forms. Aeon is pleased, and Neon just blushes from the heroic act they did. As they go to bed, Neon asks his brother if there was something fishy about what happened today, and that there was definitely somebody back at the burning building incident. Aeon tells him that he doesn't know yet on how that started, but will get to the bottom of it soon. Meeting the Other Hybrids While Neon and Aeon are having fun around Taris, their parents are out on a date and told them to be careful when they're gone. At this time, Neon bumps into a boy named Kairo Kyuumon, and apologizes for not looking on where he's going. Kairo says it's no problem, and that he's out with his friend Orochi Crawlden. Neon asks who his friend is, and Aeon shows up with that person that Neon asked. Hate and Discrimination Talking with the Jedi Council Knowing that everyone is starting to fear and hate Neon, his brother, and the rest of the hybrids, Aeon suggests to everyone to go to the Jedi Order to asks the Jedi Council to have them be trained as jedi. So that they can be better known as heroes than monsters. As Aeon and Neon, as well as the others go to the order, they have an unfriendly welcome by several hundred jedis that point their lightsabers to their heads. Aeon appears to know that the jedi are being awfully hostile for some reason, and Neon pleads to them to let them see the council. At this time, Esther Xen, their mother, along with the rest appear within the order, asks them to lower their weapons, for they only want to asks the council for a request. They do not seem to listen, but Esther and the rest of the mothers draw out their lightsabers, and tell them to lower their weapons again. For they were, including Esther, Jedi Masters that onced served the order and the Galactic Republic, and that they are the mothers of the hybrids. The jedi react to this in shock, and immediately lower their lighrtsabers. They now say that they can see the council, but that their mothers will haver to wait outside the council room. When Neon, Aeon, and the rest finally arrive at the Council Chamber, Esther waits for her sons outside the chamber, and wishes them good luck. Saving the Day, and Meeting Their Future The Legion's Beginning Synopsis N The Sword of Destiny Arc Dark Evolution Arc The Revelation Arc Bonding Journies Arc (Bonus 2) The Great Droid War Arc Battle of the Gods Arc Shattered Memories Arc Rings of Naught Arc Resurrection of Evil Arc Dualing Championship Arc The Final War Arc Powers & Abilities Neon is a 1st Leader of Organization Blue, but is actually on equal level to his older twin brother, Aeon. He inherites his father and mother's abilities, and has his own unique powers to augment them. He has the following: *'Immense Strength: ' *'Immense Endurance: ' *'Immense Durability:' *'Immense Speed:' *'Immesne Stamina:' *'Immense Reflexes:' *'Immense Flexibility:' *'Immense Agility:' *'Immense Senses:' *'Immense Force Power: ' *'Speed Flash Master: ' *'Master Strategist & Tactician:' *'Master Healer:' *'Flight & Levitation:' *'Cerunga: ' *'Grand King Cerunga:' *'Rasenma: '''As the first person to develop this technique, Neon is more used to it, and can use it by only using one hand, instead of both. By concentrating his Power Level energies into his hand, compressing it, and finally maintaining it, it creates an orb of unique color and power. When using it to attack an enemy, it causes massive internal pain, and causes the enemy to be blown away with great force. Neon's Rasenma is colored Blue. *'Energy Barrier/Shield:' *'Slashing Claws:' *'Water & Ice Manipulation:' *'Light Manipulation:' **'Whips of Light:' **'Summoning Swords of Light:' **'Shield/Barrier of Light:' **'Wings of Light:' **'Rasenma of Light:' **'Cerunga of Light:' Force Powers *'Force Push/Whirlwind/Wave:' *'Force Healing:' *'Master Battle Meditation:' *'Master Force Speed:' *'Force Telepathy:' *'Force Telekinesis:' *'Force ' 'Resolve Form' Neon can access his Resolve Form by giving it all, and his eyes glow fiercely of blue energies. He has the following abilities: *'Enhanced Strength:' *'Enhanced Speed:' *'Enhanced Stamina:' *'Enhanced Endurance:' *'Enhanced Durability:' *'Enhanced Reflexes:' *'Licht Regen:' *'Razor Rasenma:' Tensa Heavenko Neon can transform into his inner Lightsider form, and calls it Tensa Heavenko. He has the following abilities: *'Enhanced Strength:' *'Enhanced Speed:' *'Enhanced Stamina:' *'Enhanced Endurance:' *'Enhanced Durability:' *'Enhanced Reflexes:' *'Enhanced Flexibility:' *'Enhanced Agility''' *'Enhanced Power Level:' *'Flight & Levitation:' *'Enhanced Licht Regen:' *'Shining Razor Rasenma:' Ultimate Attacks/Fininshers *'100,000 Heavenly Arrows:' Weapons N Heavenly Twin Swords: Xen Amulet (Blue): Family & Relatives N *Lucian Xen: Alpha Wolfian Father *Esther Xen: Human Mother *Armony Xen: Wife *Dominic Xen: Son *Dominique Xen: Daughter *Aeon Xen: Older Twin Brother *Sakura Xen: Sister-in-Law *John Xen: Nephew *Anna Xen: Neice *Karnik Xen: Grandfather *Mia Xen: Grandmother Relationships N Zack Xargus Darth Kraynos Viloura Xargus Aeon Xen Daira (Michael) Lucian Xen Esther Xen Jesus Qoutes * "I'm a peaceful person, not a violent one!" *(to Berial) "I AM calm AND peaceful, that's why 'I' can fight you'!" Trivia What lies in Neon's heart is Pacifism.